projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
SPAAAACE! - Kerbal Space Program
Jared attempts to reach space in Kerbal Space Program. Synopsis Jared is playing Kerbal Space Program as part of a paid promotion of the game. The full game is being released and the developers want to show off their game. Jared doesn't want to go into the game completely blind, so he played a little bit before recording. Jared begins by choosing a mission. He begins by building his rocket. It is going to be a very basic rocket. He calls the first spacecraft 'Danger'. Jared reacts like the Kerbal character who is really happy to be there. The rocket has been launched, and it is beginning to leave the atmosphere. The rocket gets around 7000 up, before he begins to fall. Jared presses the wrong button, and goes into the space map, and almost misses launching his parachute. The engine blows up, but Jebediah survived. Jared gets Jebediah out of the rocket, and can't get back in. Jared earned 7.5 science points to have a total of 15. Jared does some science, and begins making a larger rocket to launch further into the air. The rocket is launched. Jared is aiming for 22,000 meters, but the rocket doesn't go straight and moves around a lot. Jared goes well beyond his 22,000 meters target, and reaches 34,000 meters. Jared sees an island, and decides to launch his rocket towards it. Jared launches the Command Pod from the rest of the rocket and narrowly avoids them colliding. Jared launches the parachute, and slowly descends into the water just barely missing the island he was aiming for. Jared upgrades everything a little more, and decides that he wants to get to space. He has made a larger rocket, and has named it "The Huge Mistake". He gets Jebediah back, and he launches the rocket. The rocket is not steady, and ends up going sideways! Jared realizes very quickly that he has made a mistake. He tries to release the rocket, and it explodes! Jared is shocked. Jared decides to put even more rockets onto it! The rocket is going mostly straight up, but it soon begins to tilt a lot more. Jared attempts to be optimistic about his rocket. He releases at around 15000 meters, and realizes that there should have been another rocket that didn't make it! Two hours later, Jared tweaks some things (started over and gave himself a lot of money and science)! This new rocket is called the "This is going to work, dammit" shuttle. He launches the shuttle, and it seems to be doing alright to start off with. It starts tilting though. Jared has a lot of rockets on this shuttle. The rockets run out of fuel at 16,000 meters, and he releases the rockets, but the rocket starts spinning. The rocket is still ascending and he releases another rocket. The rocket is still spinning though. The rocket starts to slow down, and he begins to go straight. However, just before 30,000 meters, the rocket begins to fall. Jared realizes that he is not going to make it into space, and plummets towards the planet. He launches another rocket, and hopes that this rocket will help - but it doesn't. Jared decides to kill some sea life. He tries to release the command pod, but it hits the rocket and explodes. Jared laughs at Jebediah's death. Jared ends the video. Category:Videos